MnM's
by Martata
Summary: A simple little packet of M&M's could be the reason Near is still alive. While Mello is munching away he notices Near on the side of the road. He finds a place in his heart to stop and save him. MxN, MxM and eventual MxNxM.


**MnM's- A simple little packet of M&M's could be the reason Near is still alive. While Mello is munching away he notices Near on the side of the road. He finds a place in his heart to stop and save him. MxN, MxM and eventual MxNxM. **

**Okay! First off, this is in Watari's POV but this will probably be the only time I will do it from his point of view. Secondly, this chappie will probably be really short. It is just an introductory chapter/prologue. This is a little idea that came to me when I wondered if Mello would ever save Near if the 26****th**** of January had gone smoothly. The answer? Yes. I always thought that Mello liked Near and that he just loved him so much it came across as hatred. Or maybe he did hate Near but loved him as well... way enough of that on with the story! I hope you like it!**

_Feb 1__st__-On the way to Whammy's Orphanage, Winchester, England_

The two boys sat in two seats of L's private jet. Well L still saw them as boys but they were men. The redhead was turning 20 today. The blonde turned towards Mail and couldn't help but wonder why on earth they were still here. They should have died six days ago. Takada should have killed him. But someone saved him. Nate Rivers. _Near came in and killed Takada. Just like that. Then he disappeared again. Matt had Near save him as well. I don't know how or why Near managed to find us, but I am glad he did else me and Matt wouldn't be here right now. It is Matty's birthday today and I don't have anything for him. I wish I had a way to thank Near..._

"You do."

"What? Are you psychic or something?"

"No your face is just easy to read."

"What was I thinking then?"

"Something along the lines of' we should be dead, how can I thank Near?'"

"My face said all that?"

"Yup. I have known you 13 years, Mello you can not hide anything from me."

"So how am I meant to thank him then? Telepathically contact him?"

"No. If you ever see him in danger, return the favour."

"Near in danger? Pft, yeah right. Remember I hate him? Always beat me? You are thinking of the right person? Why in earth would I save him?"

"BECAUSE HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

"Everything alright back there?" I

"It's none of your business, Watari!"

"Mello don't be so rude." Matt shot him a death glare. Honestly if looks could kill, Mello would have died and gone to hell by now. Mello just cussed under his breath and went on to eat his chocolate.

"Be careful you don't get any on the seats." I said.

"Well you have enough money, I am sure you could get it fucking cleaned!"

"Mels..." Mello pushed Matt's hand away.

"LEAVE ME, MATT!" Then he curled up and hid his face under his fringe. That boy... I swear he has man PMS. It seems to get worse every month.

"Mihael, be a bit more respectful on Matt's birth..."

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP THEN I WILL JUMP OUT THIS PLANE AND DO WHAT TAKADA WANTED DONE. SO SHUT UT!" Now that really did shut me up. Mainly because Mello probably would do that. He doesn't really seem to care for his life. Well, he doesn't really seem to care about anything. Other than Matt and beating Nate. That might have changed now, and I think Mihael has a bit of respect for Nate. Well anyone would if someone had just saved your life.

Everything had quiet so I had supposed Mello was asleep. My deductions were right but Mail was staring blankly back at me.

"What is wrong Matt?"

"It's just... I think I love Mello, and yet he seems to act like he hates me. I mean even today on my birthday he hasn't even got me anything."

"That is probably because he has other things on his mind..."

"That has never stopped him. On my 9th birthday, some stupid foster parents took him out for the day to see if they wanted to adopt him, and he crept into my room at 11:45 and said,' there is still 15 minutes left of your birthday which means my present isn't late.'. He never forgets..."

"It's okay Matt. I think there is a difference between being taken out for the day and someone almost killing both himself and his best friend." I let out a solemn, serious chuckle. Matt glared at me. I turned around in my seat and looked out of the window. I just wanted this journey to end. Soon. To be back in England. Back in Whammy's. Back to normal.

**Oh, if only Watari knew how wrong he was. Ah! This is probably one of the shortest chapters I have written. Sorry the forthcoming chapters will be much longer! Please review I don't mind if you just say 'I liked this story' I will try to always reply to your review. Martata x **


End file.
